Cat Fact Email
Email to David Wong From: Cat Facts To: DavidW289 Hey there CatsMeow69! A large majority of white cats with blue eyes are deaf. White cats with only one blue eye are deaf only in the ear closest to the blue eye. White cats with orange eyes do not have this disability. Today there are about 100 distinct breeds of the domestic cat. All cats are members of the family Felidea A domestic cat can sprint at about 31 miles per hour Most deaf cats do not meow. In England, the government owns thousands of cats. Their job is to help keep the buildings free of rodents.Australia and Antarctica are the only continents which have no native cat species. If you do not respond when your cat talks to you, it will soon lose the urge to communicate with you. A little vegetable oil daily will help to prevent fur-balls and bring a shine to your cat's coat. 25% of cat owners blow dry their cats hair after a bath. If your cat is near you, and her tail is quivering, this is the greatest expression of love your cat can give you. Stroking a cat can help to relieve stress, and the feel of a purring cat on your lap conveys a strong sense of security and comfort. Some cats, males in particular, develop health problems if fed dry food exclusively. In multi-cat households, cats of the opposite sex usually get along better. It doesn't matter how long your cats hair is that doesn't influence much dander its skin produces. It doesn't matter if you feed your cat wet or dry food as long as its high in protein and taurine. This amino acid is very inportant to your kitty. Carbohydrates are not a important part of your cats diet. The male cat usually reaches sexual maturity between 9 and 12 months. A heat period lasts about 4 to 7 days if the female is bred; if not, the heat period lasts longer and recurs at regular intervals. If a cat is frightened, put your hand over its eyes and forehead, or let him bury his head in your armpit to help calm him A cat will tremble or shiver when it is in extreme pain. Neutering a male cat will, in almost all cases, stop him from spraying, fighting with other males, lengthen his life and improve its quality Cats are capable of as many as 100 different vocalizations, compared to about 10 for dogs Newborn kittens have closed ear canals that don't begin to open for nine days. A cat may have three to seven kittens every four months If a male cat is both orange and black it is most likely sterile A cat will not eat its food if is unable to smell it. A female cat named Mincho in Argentina, went up a tree and didn't come down again until she died six years later. While treed, she managed to have three litters. The richest cat in the Guinness Book of World Records is a pair of cats who inherited $415,000 in the early '60s. The richest single cat is a white alley cat who inherited $250,000. The tiniest cat on record was Tinker Toy from Illinois. A male Himalayan-Persian, he weighed 1 pound, 8 ounces fully grown and was 7.25″ long and 2.75″ tall! a cat can jump up to 7 times its height! Ailurophile is the word cat lovers are officially called. Calico cats are almost always female. A falling cat will always right itself in a precise order. First the head will rotate, then the spine will twist and the rear legs will align, then the cat will arch its back to lessen the impact of the landing. The most popular names for female cats in the U.S. are Missy, Misty, Muffin, Patches, Fluffy, Tabitha, Tigger, Pumpkin and Samantha. In English, cat is "cat." In French, cat is "Chat." In German, your cat is "katze." The Spanish word for cat is "gato," and the Italian word is "gatto." Japanese prefer "neko" and Arabic countries call a cat a "kitte." It is believed that a white cat sitting on your doorstep just before your wedding is a sign of lasting happiness. Cats are more active during the evening hours. According to myth, a cat sleeping with all four paws tucked under means cold weather is coming. Hebrew folklore believes that cats came about because Noah was afraid that rats might eat all the food on the ark. He prayed to God for help. God responded by making the lion sneeze a giant sneeze — and out came a little cat! Category:Emails Category:Content